


Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

by TanyaWithaT



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Birthday Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Mild S&M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Roommates, Threesome - F/M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaWithaT/pseuds/TanyaWithaT
Summary: When Vivi comes home to catch her roommates in a surprising situation her living situation drastically changes.Luke Hemmings, the beautiful blonde with angelic features and sub tendencies, was the first to test her boundaries and her limits.However it was dark, brooding Calum Hood who proved the biggest challenge, and her greatest weakness.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s), Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s), Luke Hemmings/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

Viviana was standing in the VIP section of The Chelsea wondering where the hell her best friend Pippa had disappeared to. It was Friday night, so the club was packed, dark, and throbbing with energy. Vivi could feel the bass and the beat pulse through her body as the vodka loosened her up. She was sure there were some famous, or at least semi-famous, people surrounding her as The Chelsea was notoriously hard to get into. She'd talked her uncle, a bigwig talent manager, into getting them on the VIP list as a birthday gift. 

Their birthdays were only five days apart, and they were meant to be celebrating tonight. Girl’s Night at the club, then back to Pippa's so they could have brunch tomorrow. Vivi was just starting to get annoyed when she spotted Pippa's strawberry blonde high ponytail weaving towards her before her petite friend popped out of the crowd in an electric blue mini dress.

“I brought you a drink.” Pippa schmoozed up to her with a very large and very green concoction.

“Birthday bitches getting drunk.” Pippa raised her glass. Vivi couldn't help but giggle as they clinked glasses. The drink was actually quite tasty. She could taste Midori and tequila, making it fruity and sweet but still packing a punch.

“Let's find some hot randoms and have crazy birthday sex. What do you say?” Pippa all but shouted up at her.

Pippa was 5’2 next to Vivi's 5’8 causing her to feel a bit oversized next to her friend. Pippa was slim where Vivi was lush with curves.

Vivi just shook her head, causing her friend to pout.

“Oh, come on, you of all people need to get laid. It must be frustrating living in that house with those two,” Pippa winked at her and Vivi almost groaned.

The two she was referring to were Viviana's roommates, Luke and Calum. Her uncle managed their band, and nine months ago her lease had run out just as Luke and Calum's third roommate moved out. In exchange for the rent being insanely cheap, she was responsible for being discreet and watching the dogs whenever the boys were out of town. The guys had been skeptical, but over a lunch that Vivi fixed, they had a proper conversation. Once they learned she had a BA degree in music theory and going for an MS in contemporary teaching practice, they told her she could have the room.

They'd become fast friends, but Vivi couldn't help but get distracted by the fact that her roommates were drop-dead gorgeous. Luke was prettier than most of the girls she met in L.A. Luke was a modern rock star, tall with legs for days, a cute butt, both broad-shouldered and lanky all at once. Combine that with angelic sky-blue eyes and shoulder-length blonde curly hair and he was breathtaking. At least until you put him next to Calum.

Calum had dark soulful eyes, a broad nose and full lips complimenting impossibly squishy cheeks and a jawline that could cut glass. Tall and lean but with ripped biceps, thick thighs and a perfect ass, Calum looked equal parts soft cuddles and raw sex. Neither of them ever showed any interest in her, and she wasn't about to make her living situation awkward by thirsting after her roommates.

Vivi snapped out of her daydream when Pippa smacked her arm and made her jump. She looked down at her friend, who was nearly hyperventilating. Following Pippa's eyes, Vivi's heart sank. Ashton Irwin stood not twenty feet away. Of fucking course, she thought to herself. Ashton was the drummer of her roommates’ band and Pippa's most recent ex/ fuck buddy. No one ever knew if these two would fight or fuck. What Vivi did know was that Pippa was done for the night. Sure enough, for the next hour, Pippa alternated between ignoring Ashton and trying to get his attention. Vivi tried to enjoy herself, sipping her drink and dancing with her friend. The DJ was actually fantastic, but she got more annoyed. Ashton finally made his way over and Pippa started grinding on him and tossing her hair around like she was in a Britney Spears video. Vivi had to giggle as she watched Ashton's reaction. She decided to leave them to it and catch an Uber home before the clubs closed and surge pricing got ridiculous.

She gave Pippa a hug and waved away her half-hearted apology. “I love you Pip, but right now you kind of suck.”

“Go home and climb into bed with one of your sexy roommates, or better yet climb on them.” Pippa threw her a grin and a wink.

Vivi took off, letting the two of them cover her bar tab. She couldn't fully blame Pippa. Ashton was supposed to be a demon in bed. It had just been so long since they'd had a real girls night out. Even longer since she'd gotten properly laid. Climbing into bed with Calum or Luke might sound tempting, but it was a terrible idea. Still, she could hang around the kitchen and enjoy the view.

*******

Vivi unlocked the door and immediately sensed something was off as neither Duke or Petunia greeted her at the door. She didn't hear them either, which meant they were put up in Calum's room on the far side of the house. The guys rarely put the dogs up and usually, it was only when there was a party. She made her way into the kitchen where there was still no sign of the guys, even though Cal's cigarettes and both their keys were on the counter. She heard a muffled noise somewhere between a grunt and a groan, and her head snapped towards the sound. It had to be coming from Luke's bedroom down the hall as she knew the boys never went into her bedroom. Vivi set her heels and purse on the counter and tiptoed down the hall. As she got closer the moaning got louder and more distinctive, she could tell it was Luke. She stopped when she heard the soft slapping of skin on skin.

“Oh GOD, it's been too long. I've forgotten how fucking good this is,” Vivi froze at the words, recognizing Calum's voice.

Vivi saw the door wasn't shut all the way and with the bedroom light on and the hallway light off, she figured she'd be hard to see as she eased the door open and peeked around it.

Her breath left her as she saw Calum's naked body illuminated by a small lamp on the bedside table. He looked like an absolute god. The bigger shock came when Vivi realized Luke, also nude, was squirming underneath him. She felt the urge to run. What the hell was going on? She wasn't supposed to be watching this. Calum grunted loudly and drove himself into Luke, who gasped and pushed back against Calum. As she watched, Vivi found her hands pulling her skirt up around her hips, revealing already soaked white lace panties. Calum set a pace that allowed him to move slowly and deeply. Vivi's fingers dipped into her panties, slowly stroking and rolling her clit between her fingers. She couldn't believe what she was watching as Calum gripped Luke's hips and gave his ass a loud smack. Luke moaned and gripped the sheets, turning his head to the side.

Vivi gasped as Luke met her eyes in the mirror beside the bed. Luke gave her a lazy smile before squeezing his eyes shut in ecstasy. Vivi couldn't look away, biting her lip as she felt her orgasm building. Luke began to whimper, pulling at his cock as Calum picked up speed and force. Luke was watching her watch him and that turned her on so much it was no time before she climaxed, leaning up against the wall to keep herself from collapsing. She watched Luke spill into his hand and onto his sheets as she tried to catch her breath She fled back down the hall and into the kitchen as she heard Calum approaching his own high. She locked herself in the guest bathroom for a few minutes before coming out and making lots of noise in the kitchen as if she'd just gotten home.

Calum popped into the kitchen just as she was putting pizza rolls into the oven. She was tipsy, but she swayed to make herself seem even more drunk.

“I thought you were staying at Pippa's tonight.” Cal eyed her up and down. Her hair was a mess, her lipstick smeared, and her breasts were all but spilling out of her bra.

“I was” she told him, trying not to stare at Calum wearing nothing but pajama pants. “But your boy Ashton showed up and Pippa wanted to get her dick wet. Fucking hell Cal, can you unzip me?” Vivi turned her back to him, pulling her hair up.

She shivered at the feel of the air on her back and Cal's fingers grazing over her skin. She tossed a glance over her shoulder, meeting his dark eyes before going to her bedroom to change.

When she came back out in a black tank top and plaid pajama shorts Cal was sitting on the countertop playing on his phone. The buzzer went off, and she took the pan out of the oven. It took about 15 minutes before pizza rolls cooled to an edible temperature any sooner and you were eating lava.

“Ashton and Pippa are arguing. She may not get laid.” Cal informed her, reading Ashton's text.

“She'd deserve that, bailing on me like that” Vivi chuckled, stretching and rolling her neck. Cal noticed her frown.

“Neck bothering you?” He asked.

“Yeah, I must've slept on it wrong,” she told him, rubbing it.

“C' mere” he motioned for her. He turned her so her back was towards him. She leaned back against the cabinets he was sitting on.

“Pull your hair up” he instructed, and she did, leaving her feeling oddly exposed, setting her heart racing, wondering if Luke told on her.

Calum started by pressing his thumbs on either side of the base of her hairline and rubbing circles in a line on either side of her spine. A low moan escaped her lips before she realized it.

Calum stroked his thumbs down her sore muscles, pressing gently to relieve the tension in her neck but increasing it in other places. His fingers slipped under her tank straps massaging her shoulders, coaxing out another louder moan.

“I hate to interrupt but I smell pizza rolls,” Luke winked at her as he came into the kitchen. He was also shirtless and wearing only loose-fitting workout shorts that were barely resting on his hips. His blonde curls were wet from the shower and kept sticking to his face.

“Do you have any idea what it sounded like you two were doing in here.” Luke grinned at Vivi, who was still standing between Calum's legs.

“Stranger noises have been heard in this house, I'm sure,” she shot back.

“You have NO IDEA,” Calum laughed, giving her another squeeze.

Vivi reluctantly moved aside, and he jumped down. Calum grabbed two plates divided the pizza rolls Luke hadn't swiped between the two of them. He then reached over and grabbed a couple off Luke's plate before handing her the plate with the extra pizza rolls.

Something in Calum's eyes and Luke's knowing smirk set off alarm bells in Vivi's head. She realized she was too horny and had been drinking just enough that she needed to remove herself from the situation before she did something foolish.

“Thanks Cal, I think I'm going to take these to go.” She swiped a beer from the fridge. “Goodnight guys.”

*******

Over the next few days, it was all Viviana could do to act normal in front of the guys. She couldn't get the sight of them together out of her head, and she couldn't deny how turned on she got every time it crossed her mind. It did not help that Luke kept giving her little side glances and smiles like they shared a secret, which, of course, they did.

About a week later, Viviana was high as a kite watching Black Panther for the fifth time on Netflix when Luke plopped down next to her on the couch and started snagging handfuls of her popcorn. Vivi smacked his hand but didn't take her eyes off the screen as it was almost to the part where Michael B. Jordan took his shirt off to battle an equally shirtless Chadwick Boseman. Vivi was mindlessly chewing and thinking about how MBJ could totally smash it when Luke leaned over close to her ear.

“So are we just gonna pretend you didn't see that the other night?”

Vivi felt like everything came to a stop right then. Time, space, her heartbeat and when Luke put his hand on her thigh, she found she couldn't breathe either.

“I know you like what you saw,” Luke squeezed her leg. “it was so fucking sexy watching you play with yourself while you watched us.”

“Did you tell Calum?” She didn't recognize her own voice.

“Not yet,” Luke smirked at her. “I wanted you to myself first.”

“Oh,” Vivi had no words as Luke's hand traveled higher.

“I know your secret pretty girl. Pippa let it slip that you were kinky. Tell me how you like it. Tell me what you want.” Luke was practically purring.

Vivi looked at him, wondering how he could look so angelic with such a devilish grin. She commanded her brain to form words before she missed her chance. She set the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and turned to face Luke.

“I like it rough and you have to listen to what I say. Most of all,” she hesitated unsure before recalling Luke's face that night “I want to fuck that pretty ass of yours.”

Luke's eyes went wide with shock before he burst out laughing.

Viviana, embarrassed and pissed, stood up like a shot and if she hadn't had to step between Luke's long legs to get away, she would've been in her room before he caught her. Instead, Luke snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh. I just wasn't expecting that. Not from you.” He held her tightly, his lips finding her neck. Vivi could feel his hard cock pushing against her through their clothes. “Now that you've said it, I'm dying to know if you can fuck me better than Cal. I'm just not sure you're ready for it, pretty girl.”

It was Vivi's turn to laugh as she tugged at Luke to follow her. She pulled a small vintage suitcase from the back of her closet.

Flipping the latches, she opened the top and removed a tray filled with costume jewelry. Luke peered into the suitcase as Vivi started to spread the items out onto her bed. There were two strap on harnesses, a trio of dildos in different colours and sizes, two glow in the dark butt plugs, two small bullet vibes, a purple rabbit vibe, a cat-o'-nine-tails, along with assorted cock rings and ball gags.

Luke backed away utterly shocked and Vivi felt a wave of satisfaction wash over her when he kept staring at her toy collection, palming himself through his jeans. They heard the front door slam, and they both jumped. Luke panicked and ran out of the room. Vivi swept everything off her bed and back in her case. She had just shut her closet when she heard Calum's voice outside her room telling her he'd brought home dinner.

Later when Calum was in the shower Luke snuck up behind her slipping his arms around her waist.

“Friday Cal is spending the night at Daisy's.” Vivi wrinkled her nose at the mention of Calum's insipid little girlfriend. “I'll stay home and we'll have fun.”

“That ass is mine, Hemmings,” Vivi growled.

“I can't fucking wait.” He kissed her on the cheek and went back to the kitchen.

*******

Friday morning Luke was getting ready when he found a small velvet bag tucked into his sock drawer. Opening it, he found one of Vivi's plugs and a bottle of lube. There was a note “if you're serious about tonight, you'd better get ready.” Luke grinned and felt his dick start to get hard at the thought.

*******

When Viviana got home that night the house was quiet and most of the lights were off. She figured Luke had changed his mind. She was disappointed but not surprised. Vivi figured she'd spend a little quality time with herself and her toys. She was so lost in thought she jumped when Luke's door opened next to her. He stepped into the hallway wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants that were just barely staying on.

“Did I scare you? I thought you'd be excited to see me pretty girl.” Luke licked his lips looking her up and down.

Vivi got wet when she saw the hungry look in his eyes. She pushed him back against the wall, raking her nails across his broad shoulders and down his bare chest. “My name isn't pretty girl. You will call me Miss, do you understand?” Vivi roughly grabbed his cock through his pants as she spoke.

Luke swallowed and nodded, “Yes, Miss.”

“Good boy. Go wait for me on your bed.” Vivi ordered.

She rushed into her room where she already had her outfit picked out. Luke was lying on his back on the bed when she entered his room. She had on a black lace bustier with matching thong, garter belt and stockings. “Holy shit.”

Vivi grinned, hearing his words. Luke knew she had big tits, but she'd been holding out on them. Luke stared at her ass and hips as she turned around in front of him like a runway model. Vivi looked down at him. He was rubbing his cock through his pants, gazing up at her with lust clouding his blue eyes.

“Who said you could touch yourself, Luke.” Her voice was sharp, breaking the spell and Luke froze at her words.

“Get off the bed and on your knees,” Vivi ordered and Luke scrambled to follow orders.

“Hands behind your back. No talking, no touching unless I say you can. Do you understand?”

“Yes Miss,” Luke nodded.

“What if I asked you to use your tongue on me? Would you like that?” Vivi asked him.

“Yes, Miss Vivi. Please let me taste you,” Luke whined.

Vivi slid her panties to the side and grabbed a fist full of Luke's curls, pushing his face into her. Vivi couldn't help but moan as Luke's tongue slid between her folds before lapping and circling her clit back down to push inside of her before repeating the motions again. Vivi moaned and her legs shook as Luke wrapped his lips around her clit and began to hum. Vivi knew she was going to cum if he kept that up, and it was way too early for that. She yanked his head away from her and Luke gave her a wink and smacked his lips. 

“Oh, so you think you're cute, do you?” Vivi asked him.

“Yes, ma'am” Luke was still grinning.

“On your feet Luke” She ordered him and he got up.

She turned him around so his back was to her and trailed her nails down his back before reaching around to do the same thing to his cock that was now straining against his pajama pants.

“You like that pretty boy?” Vivi asked him reaching down to his balls and digging her nails in slightly causing Luke to hiss.

Vivi reached her hand into his pants and slowly began jerking him off.

Luke moaned, and Vivi stopped. “I said no talking Luke or I'm not gonna be nice. Now take off your pants.”

Luke let them drop and then kicked them out of the way.

Vivi was getting so aroused knowing Luke would do whatever she wanted. “Bend over and put your hands on the bed. I wanna see if you're ready for me.”

Vivi rubbed her clit lightly, teasing herself as she watched Luke obey. When he did, she could see the plug buried inside him.

She reached down and slowly slid it out of Luke's pretty ass making him groan with anticipation.

“Oh my God Luke, you're so ready for it. That's so fucking hot,” She said, pulling an eight inch dildo out of her toy bag and attached it to the harness. She lined herself up behind him, spreading lube on the bright blue plastic toy. She realized he was too tall for this position, so she pushed his hips down onto the bed.

“Are you ready for me to fuck you, Luke?” Vivi gave his ass a smack.

“Yes, Miss Vivi, I want you to fuck me” Luke wiggled his hips which almost made her laugh it was so cute.

“Hold still” she smacked his ass again, and he stopped. She positioned herself and slowly penetrated Luke's hole. Luke let out a sound somewhere between a grunt and a whine, and Vivi almost came just from the sound of it.

She pushed a little farther and saw Luke had a white knuckle grip on the sheets. “Luke are you okay? Do you need me to get a smaller one?”

“No, Miss Vivi, it feels too good just trying not to cum,” Luke's voice was harsh and pleading.

“Oh, Luke you look so good letting me take you like this.” Vivi moaned rubbing herself again.

She had one hand gripping his hip as she slowly fucked him, pulling almost entirely out with each stroke, causing Luke to whimper. She pushed in each time a little harder and faster spurred on by Luke's gasps and grunts.

Vivi's fingers were dripping wet as they brought her closer to orgasm. Just as she was approaching her high, she stopped and pulled out of Luke completely.

Luke whined and pushed his hips back towards her. The sound of their breathing and the smell of sex hung in the air as both felt their climax slip away. “Why'd you stop?” Luke's voice was ragged and breathy.

“I wasn't ready to let us come just yet” Vivi replied.

“Please, Miss Vivi” Luke begged.

“Get on the bed and lie on your back” Vivi told him.

Luke did as he was told, and Vivi found herself looking down at this beautiful boy. His angelic blue eyes staring up at her, his blonde curls sweaty and pushed out of his face, that broad chest and ridiculously long legs, all of it hers tonight.

Vivi leaned over and put her fingers to Luke's lips. He moaned at the taste of her and ran his tongue over them before sucking them clean.

Vivi sucked in her breath and felt herself throbbing from the feel of Luke's mouth.

She guided herself back into him, teasing him by putting just the tip in and stopping there.

Luke whimpered and tried to buck his hips, earning him a slap on the thigh. He stopped moving, but his eyes stayed fixed on her and begging.

Vivi didn't hesitate this time, pushing all the way into him in one deep stroke.

“Fuck YES” Luke yelled out before catching his slip up and looking back to her.

“It's ok pretty boy I wanna hear how good it feels when I fuck you like this,” she told him and Luke instantly started moaning with each thrust.

Vivi raked her nails down his chest pinching his sensitive nipples causing Luke to curse out loud.

She took one of Luke's hands and placed it on his dick.

“I wanna see you jerk yourself off while I fuck you, Luke, but do it slowly.” Vivi reached for her toy bag and pulled out her bullet vibrator, turned it on and tucked it under her harness, brushing against her clit.

Luke started stroking himself, matching her strokes with his hand.

Vivi leaned forward so her heavy breasts spilled out of her top and were dangling above Luke's face. Luke bit his lip and looked at her for permission. She nodded and Luke went to work nibbling and sucking on her breasts, moaning with pleasure into her skin. Now it was Vivi's turn to moan as the vibe hit her sweet spot as she slammed into Luke. He wrapped his legs around her hips, pulling her deeper into him and she could tell he was getting close.

Vivi thrust into him faster, watching his face as together they brought him to climax. Luke was a moaning incoherent mess as he jerked his cock faster until with a shudder, he came all over his hands and stomach. Seeing that was too much for her as she pressed the bullet into her clit, bringing her orgasm crashing over her. Vivi's legs couldn't hold her and she collapsed onto Luke, still buried inside him.

They took a moment to catch their breath before she rolled off of him. Luke was smiling at her, completely fucked out.

“That was beyond amazing. I can't wait till we have a night alone together again,” Luke ran a finger down her cheek before brushing her hair away from her face. “Why don't we go take a shower and then we'll order some food.”

“Sounds good” Vivi smiled back at him.

“No one needs to know what happened tonight. This is our little secret” Luke told her.

Vivi nodded. “Our little secret.”

Vivi walked into the apartment she shared with Calum and Luke, exhausted from her day at school. Nothing had gone right today, and she just wanted a hot shower and some wine. It relieved her to find the guys weren't home when she walked through the front door. It had been a couple weeks since she hooked up with Luke, and while she didn't regret it, things were a bit awkward now. Neither of them wanted Calum to find out, but it didn't help that Luke kept giving Vivi these adorable secret smiles and giggling at random moments. If he wasn't careful, their secret would come out, and Vivi didn’t want to jeopardize her spot in the house. Duke and Petunia came running up to her, which always made her smile. She took a minute for the fur babies before making her way to the kitchen. She opened the bottle of wine only to realize that they had no clean glasses. Vivi was seriously annoyed that the guys couldn't run the dishwasher. After she got that going she turned back to the wine and muttered “Fuck it,” before grabbing her giant coffee mug and filling it with Moscato. Vivi then headed down the hall to her bedroom.

Shutting the door to keep the dogs out, she almost jumped out of her skin when she turned around and saw Calum stretched out on her bed. Her stomach dropped and fear crept in as she realized he had her toy box open on the bed with him and was holding the harness she'd used a few weeks ago with Luke.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out? Luke can't keep secrets when he's drunk. Especially when you fucked his brains loose. I'll admit I was annoyed when he told me, I thought you had a thing for me and I was jealous at the idea of Luke getting to fuck you first, but that's not what happened is it?" Calum smirked.

“What the fuck, Calum? Don't you have any respect for my privacy?” Vivi snapped at him.

“Didn't you masturbate while watching me have sex?” Calum raised his eyebrows as he sat up.

“Okay, yes that did happen” Vivi felt her anger shift from Calum to planning out how she was going to murder Luke the next time she saw him.

“Well then, Miss Vivi” Calum smirked at her and now that her anger was fading she found herself getting turned on by the look in Calum's dark eyes. “Sounds like we've both learned some interesting things about each other lately.”

Vivi was trying to make sense of it all. She took a sip of wine and inspected Calum. He was half sitting up with several buttons on his shirt undone and she could see his necklaces against his golden skin. His black jeans couldn't completely hide his growing erection, and his smirk told her he didn't care that she knew.

“I still can't believe Luke told you,” Vivi broke the tension. “What a little shit.”

Calum laughed and sat up, “He was pretty hammered babe. He kept telling me not to tell Calum if that tells you anything. It was fucking hilarious, but even as shitfaced as he was, it still sounded hot, I'm jealous.”

“I call bullshit Calum,” Vivi scoffed. “You have plenty of desirable women throwing themselves at you. I doubt you would be jealous of anything Luke does, much less with me.”

Calum was off the bed and in her face in a flash, turning her chin so she was looking at him, “Don't call me a liar.” Calum's voice was low, almost threatening. She could feel his breath fanning her skin and smell the faint whiff of tobacco on his fingers. “You don't know what I think. I just always thought you were such a good girl, but I was wrong, wasn't I MISS Vivi.” His last two words coming out as a taunt as his thumb brushed across her lips.

“You of all people should know what they say about good girls,” Vivi smirked at him not backing down though she was positive Calum could hear her knees shaking. “I fucked Luke because he approached me, and I knew he could handle it.”

Calum's dark eyes flashed at the challenge and he bit his lip as he let his eyes fall from hers and wander down her body. “You're saying I can't handle you?” He raised his eyebrows at her, a confident smile crossing his lips.

“You’re joking, right?” Vivi couldn't believe this was happening.

Calum leaned in to whisper in her ear, “Only if I get to fuck you as hard as you fuck me in return. It'll be rough, babe, I want to wrap my hands around your throat and fuck you until you scream for me.” Calum's teeth found her earlobe and Vivi couldn't control the moan that escaped her lips.

“Calum, Luke could be home at any minute” Vivi scrambled to comprehend the situation unfolding here.

Calum chuckled, smirking at her “Nah, Luke's hiding at Michael's because he's afraid you'd be mad at him. We have the place to ourselves, sweetheart. I want to do this now.” His hands wrapped around her waist before sliding down to grab a handful of her ass while pressing his erection into her thigh.

“Oh honey,” Vivi grabbed his wrists and jerked them away from her body. “This is my game and we play by my rules. Luke understood that, do you?”

He glared at her, “In case you hadn't noticed I'm not Luke.”

“You're right, Luke knows how to fucking listen.” Vivi snapped, grabbing his dick through his pants and digging her nails in just hard enough to make him feel it. “I'm going to take a shower and get ready. I'll be in your room in two hours. You'd better be ready for me.” His dark eyes were glazed over with lust, but he bit his lip and nodded.

She let go of him and pointed towards the door. After the door shut behind him Vivi's legs gave out and she had to sit down. She was almost hyperventilating thinking about what just happened and where tonight could go. Never in her wildest fantasies did she truly think Calum would actually want her, much less that she'd get to peg him.

For Calum, she'd selected her favorite outfit: a black and red leather corset set, red lace panties, the black leather harness, and thigh high black boots with red laces. Her long dark hair pulled back in a loose braid, and she'd covered herself in a long black robe.

Are you ready? She'd texted him about an hour and a half after he'd left her room.

Ready and waiting

Vivi’s legs trembled as she clicked down the hallway in her boots towards Calum's room, holding her bag of tricks. She almost dropped it when she walked into his room to find him lying on his bed completely nude. 

She stopped when she saw the smirk on his face. Calum was always so goddamn arrogant around her, he'd known she had a thing for him since the very beginning. This was her chance to have him any way she wanted, and she was already dripping for him. She walked over to the bed, never breaking eye contact, refusing to give him the satisfaction of watching her reaction to his naked body. Vivi stood next to the bed and dropped the bag on the bed.

“Open it” she nodded towards it as Calum sat up. He pulled open the bag and found a six inch dildo, her bullet, wrist restraints and lube.

“Sit on the edge of the bed with your hands on your thighs and look at me” Vivi ordered, taking a step back and taking a riding crop out of her boot.

“The fuck is that?” Calum asked, earning him a sharp smack from the crop on his bicep.

“No talking, no touching Calum. I brought this because, like you said, you're not Luke. Luke knows how to behave. I knew I'd need a little extra to keep you in line.” Vivi snapped at him as she pulled the belt of her robe loose, dropping it to the floor. She watched his eyes widen and his jaw clench when he saw what she was wearing.

“Do you like what you see Calum?” She purred at him.

“Yes, Miss Vivi” he smirked when he said her name.

“Stand up and turn around, put your hands on your head,” Vivi ordered, “it's time you learned respect.”

Calum all but laughed, but he did as he was told. Then suddenly he jumped at the sting of the crop against his bare thigh.

“I hate to leave marks on these pretty thighs of yours, Cal.” Vivi traced the muscles in his legs with the edge of the crop as they tensed from the touch and anticipation. She stood off to the side a bit so she could see his face. He flinched slightly as it hit him again but his nostrils flared and his eyes flashed, making Vivi realize this was turning him on. She continued the game walking around him taking her time admiring his body, tracing his stomach before bringing it down on his ass just hard enough to make a noise and sting a little. Running it down the curve of his ass before swatting the backs of his thighs. Calum whimpered and Vivi paused.

“Is it too much?” she asked after a moment of watching him. He shook his head no. “Have you learned respect?” He nodded. “Good,” she replied, bringing the crop down against his hip.

By now there were faint red stripes decorating his skin and his cock was straining against his stomach, proving how aroused he was. Vivi set the crop on the nightstand and grabbed the dildo and lube.

“Get on your hands and knees on the bed” Vivi told him, catching a sideways glance he threw her way.

“What was that? Do you not want to do this?” She asked, concern in her voice.

“No bab-Miss Vivi, you look fucking amazing in that, but I can’t wait to take it off of you.” Calum's voice was husky and low, and Vivi wanted to melt right there. He did as he was told as she prepared the harness. Kneeling behind him on the bed it still amazed her at just how beautiful his body was right down to his perfect round ass. She positioned herself behind him, the toy slick with lube teasing the entrance to his tight hole.

“Calum, I want you to ease yourself back on to my toy” he pushed back against her and she felt the tip slide in making him grunt. “Easy baby, that's how we do it nice and slow” Vivi grabbed a cheek before giving it a slap.

Calum grunted again and pushed back a little more.Vivi almost moaned at the sight as Calum pushed back further and she massaged his ass, loving the feel of his skin under her fingers.

Calum grunted louder as he moved slowly bouncing on the plastic toy.

“That's it baby, let me see you fuck yourself. Does that feel good?” Vivi asked him.

“Oh God, yes” Calum moaned.

Vivi's desire overcame her. She pushed her panties to the side and began rubbing her clit. Calum saw what she was doing and moved even faster. Soon the room was filled with Calum's grunts and Vivi's moans. Vivi came quicker than she expected, thrusting into him as she came. When she regained her senses, she noticed Calum had stopped moving.

“What are you doing? Why'd you stop?” Vivi snapped back to the moment.

“You're so sexy when you cum, I just wanted to watch,” Calum tried to look innocent as he moaned when she began fucking him again.

This time she reached around to find his cock, jerking it in sync with the long slow thrusts inside him. Eventually Calum grew impatient and tried to jerk himself. Vivi slapped his hand away.

“Ask nicely, Calum” Vivi reprimanded him.

“Please, Miss Vivi I need to cum” his voice was a whisper somewhere between a plea and a demand.

“Do you want me to fuck you slow or fast and hard while you cum baby?” Vivi pulled almost all the way out.

“Fuck me hard Miss Vivi” Calum grunted moving his hand back to his cock. She did as he asked, gripping his hips hard and pounding into him.

Calum's groans were somewhere between agony and ecstasy as he made himself cum. Vivi pulled out as he collapsed on the bed. She got up to get him a towel and to take the harness off. It would take a while for Calum to recover if he wasn't done for the night.

She came back with a glass of water for each of them and helped Calum clean himself up.

It surprised her when Calum pulled her down next to him on the bed.They lay there for a second, letting Calum catch his breath. His hand slid down her body until his fingers found the elastic of her panties.

“Ohhhhh” Calum breathed in her ear. “Look how wet you are. I can't wait to taste you.” With one quick move Calum slid down the bed and was pulling her panties off.

“You're not getting these back,” he winked at her before parting her thighs.

His long slim fingers slid inside of her while his tongue danced around her clit alternating with his soft lips giving it gentle kisses. Vivi moaned and buried her hands in Calum's hair. He flattened his tongue against her before curling it and teasing her, causing her to whimper.

Vivi had heard Calum brag about being good at oral, but she never realized a mouth could make her feel this good. Her legs were shaking as Calum built her up to a tremendous orgasm that left her moaning his name and pulling his hair. Her hips were bucking against his face, but Calum wouldn't let up until she was begging him to stop.

“Bet Luke couldn't do that,” Calum looked proud of himself.

Vivi didn't know whether to slap him or kiss him. She chose the latter, bringing his lips to hers. Tasting herself on his tongue was almost as thrilling as the way he moaned into her mouth when she raked her nails up his back. She felt him starting to get hard again, and she broke away from the kiss.

“Lay back baby, I want to suck your cock” she murmured and Calum's eyes lit up as he quickly complied.

She gazed up at him as she ran her tongue up his shaft and around the tip. Flicking over the underside of the ridge, causing Calum to curse and grip the sheets. She wrapped her lips around just the tip while working her tongue on his sweet spot. Calum whimpered and reached for her head but she held his hands down, shaking her head at him without his cock leaving her mouth.

In one motion she swallowed his cock, pushing her nose almost to his stomach. She gagged a bit pulling back up she took a deep breath as Calum whined at the sudden lack of contact. Her hands wrapped around his dick, pumping and twisting as she watched him for a second. His eyes screwed shut, his mouth hanging open and his chest rising and falling rapidly all because of her. She dipped her head back down, sucking his balls lightly before taking his cock in her mouth again. She sucked him off as her hands worked him over, she could feel him twitch in her mouth and knew he was getting close.

“Stop stop stop don't make me cum yet” Calum's voice was high and pleading. “Fuck Vivi, what the fuck.” Vivi couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Calum's distress, but she backed off.

“You think that's cute?” Calum growled, pulling at the strings of her corset. “Get this off. I need this off right now.”

Vivi unlaced in while Calum tugged at it impatiently. When Calum got it up over her head, he threw it across the room before his hands and mouth were on her breasts. Kneading and massaging them, pushing her breasts together as his lips and teeth were at her nipples.

“You do not understand how long I've wanted to do this,” Calum moaned, his breath hot on her neck as he sucked purple marks into her skin.

“You know you could be fucking me right now while you're doing this” Vivi teased, but it came out almost begging. Calum didn't let go of her as he leaned towards his nightstand and grabbed a condom. He handed it to Vivi as he buried his face against her again.

She lifted her hips, unrolling the condom on his dick before lowering herself onto it. They both cried out at the feeling of Calum entering her and filling her completely. They were both sitting up face to face as she rocked her hips. He kissed her deeply before he lay back to let her ride him. Vivi grinned down at him and bounced on his cock.

“Fuck yes baby, ride me Vivi” Calum groaned reaching up to pinch her nipple before slapping her breast lightly making her moan. In response, she leaned forward slightly to dig her nails into his chest. He hissed and moaned at the sensation thrusting harder up into her causing her to lean back and grab his thighs as he fucked her senseless. She grabbed her bag and pulled the bullet out placing it on her clit making them both moan.

Suddenly Calum sat up and flipped her on to her back. He pulled her legs up so his elbows were under her knees and drove himself deep inside of her.

“Oh, baby you feel so good like that” he kissed her before pulling back to give her breasts a light slapping.

Vivi held the bullet against her clit until Calum took it from her. His other hand found her throat and her legs wrapped around his hips as her nails clawed at his back. He relentlessly pounded into her, swearing and grunting, never taking his eyes off her, until she came undone for him quivering and screaming his name. Calum let go of the vibrator and gripped her hips as he found his own climax. His hips snapping into hers, burying himself completely inside her as his body twitched from the aftershocks, but unable to move otherwise.

After a minute, they both managed to catch their breath and when he went to pull away Vivi kept her hand on the back of his neck and he rested his head back on her chest.

“Oh my God Calum that was amazing” Vivi breathed playing with his hair.

“I'm afraid that tomorrow you need to start packing up your things.” Calum sighed.

“What the fuck Calum?!” Vivi felt tears spring to her eyes.

“Baby, if you think I'm letting you sleep across the hall from Luke instead of in here with me you're crazy.” Calum reached down and stroked her thigh. “I want you here with me.”

*******

“Stop pouting Calum,” Vivi teased him, reaching across his chest, her nails grazing his skin through the fabric, raising chills on his skin under his shirt. She placed a soft sucking kiss on his neck, just below his ear, eliciting a moan from him as he tried to stay focused on driving.

“We’ll be there soon enough and then we can all have fun.” Vivi sank back into the rear seat of Cal's Range Rover next to Luke, winking at her brown-eyed boy as she met his eyes in the rearview mirror.

Luke's birthday was coming up, and Vivi wanted to do something special for her sweet boy. The guys had been on a promo tour for the past six weeks, and before that Calum hadn't given her much time to play with Luke. Before she'd moved into Calum's room they'd both agreed to limit their sexual escapades to within the house. The idea of having Calum as a partner and Luke as a sub was intoxicating.

Right before they left, Vivi came home in the middle of a massive argument between the two men. Luke didn't want to be left out, Cal didn't want to share, and Vivi sided with Luke. They'd all slept alone that night. In the morning Vivi told them she refused to come between them, or choose one or the other. As much as she liked Calum, Luke's sub tendencies satisfied her dom side. They needed to come to an agreement, or she’d have to look elsewhere.

That caught them off guard, and they quickly teamed up to convince her to stay. On tour they'd had many discussions and even made a surprise sex tape for her one night when they were both drunk and missing her. Cal had Luke bent over a chair facing a mirror in a hotel room as Luke filmed it. Luke had his white satin shirt still on but unbuttoned most of the way, exposing his broad chest. Behind him, Cal was bare-chested and sweaty, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he gazed into the camera. She felt herself getting wet at the memory of Cal's grunts and Luke whimpering her name and remembering how many times she'd gotten herself off to it.

Vivi felt a hand on her thigh and her thoughts snapped back to the present. Cal had found a cute beach cottage far enough away from any neighbors they could be as loud as they wanted. It was kind of long drive, and Luke was bored. Luke's fingers teased her, barely brushing against her panties.

“Already turned on Miss Vivi?” He asked sweetly his blue eyes feigning innocence. He hadn't been able to keep his hands off of her since they'd left the house. Playing with her hair, rubbing her neck, ghosting his fingers across her nipples while his teeth found her earlobe, Luke was teasing her relentlessly, much to Calum's annoyance.

"I'm going away for the weekend with you two, thinking about all the ways I'm going to use you guys for my own pleasure. I’ve been wet since we left the house." She pushed Luke's hand away before sliding her skirt up her hips so they could see her soaked baby blue lace boy shorts.

She spread her legs wide, facing forward so she could keep her eyes on Calum sneaking peeks in the mirror. Her topaz golden brown eyes shining with mischief as she winked at him before looking back "I want your tongue Luke," she commanded.

Luke readily complied, although it took a bit of maneuvering to get his lanky frame half on and half off the backseat.

"Panties on Miss Vivi?" He asked, looking up at her eagerly.

"Yes Luke, make me cum like this, just using your mouth,” she told him.

He obeyed, swirling his tongue across the fabric, searching for her sensitive spots. His teeth grazing her through the lace, making her gasp, moaning when his lips found her clit, her fingers tangling in his soft blonde curls.

"This isn't fair" Calum whined, staying focused on the road despite the straining bulge in his pants. His fingers dug into the steering wheel as he fought for control of his urges.

"When you get us, there you'll get yours babe," Vivi panted as Luke did his best to make her unable to speak. "You gotta learn sharing and patience." The next few minutes they filled the car with Vivi's moans and Luke's grunts as he worked her towards her orgasm. She'd been fantasizing about this for days and hadn't been able to masturbate that morning, so she knew she wouldn't last long. Vivi squealed as he nipped at her skin before wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking harshly while using the tip of his tongue to flick quickly at the same time, sending her over the edge. Vivi smoothed her skirt back down, still trying to catch her breath. Luke pulled himself back onto the seat next to her his eyes bright with lust.

“Luke, you’re always so obedient and so giving. I think you deserve a reward. Don’t you Calum?” Vivi unbuttoned her shirt revealing a matching baby blue lace bra sheer enough they could see her dark nipples.

“Yes, Luke deserves a reward,” Calum spoke through gritted teeth, but he played along.

She reached over and palmed Luke through his shorts before getting his cock out. She knelt in front of him quickly taking him in her mouth slurping loudly and smacking her lips as she sucked him off. She knew Calum was listening intently, and Vivi knew it was taking every bit of restraint not to pull over and take her right now. She felt herself getting turned on again as Luke whimpered and bit his lip, staring down at her.

Vivi gagged before raising her head, leaving his cock slick and shiny. She pulled her bra out so she could take him between her tits while keeping her tongue working over the tip of his shaft. She bounced her breasts on his dick in a rhythm watching him watching her.

"You're so good to me, Miss Vivi," Luke moaned, and she heard Calum sigh heavily. She increased her speed, and he bucked his hips against her.

"Please let me cum Miss Vivi, I'm so close," he begged, and she nodded, continuing to use her mouth on his dick. Soon she felt him erupt, his cum spilling from her lips as she struggled to swallow it all. Luke shuddered under her from his orgasm before she pulled away, making his cock twitch again as he watched her lick her lips with a satisfied grin. Calum met her eyes again as she sat back up.

"Pull over," Vivi ordered him, "I need you inside me right now."

Vivi slid her panties off and handed them to Luke as Calum pulled to the side of the road. Putting the car in park and turning it off Calum all but growled when he opened the car door to see Vivi laying on the back seat her skirt hiked up her bronzed thighs open shamelessly exposing herself to him. Calum quickly undid his belt before fumbling with his pants.

"Gotta be quick babe, want you to fuck me hard. Want you to cum even if I don't," Vivi told him.

Cal shook his head, "That's not an option darling, Luke, help me out." Instantly four hands were on her body, Luke's fingers left traces of heat on her skin as he rubbed her clit and pulled on her nipples. Cal gripped her leg, her ankle resting on his shoulder as he drove into her hard and fast while the other closed around her throat. It was overwhelming and soon she felt her climax building as Calum pounded into her, intense and fierce, his eyes on her face until her eyes rolled back and he felt her clench around him with a shout. Just when Calum was going to climax he pulled out, painting the golden skin of her already dripping thighs white with his cum.

He leaned down with a smirk, giving her a quick kiss. "Vivi, babe, you're gonna be the fucking death of me," Calum's voice was husky and low. He needed a smoke.

*******

They made it to the cottage and got settled in. Vivi brought their own towels and sheets to use along with the rest of her stuff. The guys joked about it, but honestly, she didn't bring much else. A couple of sun-dresses and outfits, but mostly lingerie, her swimsuit and a collection of toys, including a few she bought just for this trip. She ignored both of them as she got settled in, locking herself in the bathroom so she could shower alone and prepare for the evening. By the time she was finished, Luke and Calum were settled on the couch watching a rugby match and playing on their phones. Calum's eyes followed her as she sat across from them in a big comfy recliner. She'd put on a tank top and pajama shorts that barely covered her ass with a light blue plush robe over both.

"You're up to something babe," Calum chuckled, meeting her brown eyes with his.

"Oh definitely," Vivi smirked, "after dinner, I will strip you both down and have my way with you."

"Cal and I will run out and get dinner then," Luke stood up and tossed Calum his keys.

"Why do I have to go?" Cal groaned, scowling up at him.

"Because I know better than to leave you alone with her," Luke winked at Vivi, who laughed and nodded.

"He's not wrong, Cal," she told him. "You should hit up that sandwich shop we saw down the road." She pulled up the menu on her phone," I want a pulled pork BBQ sandwich with slaw on it, a pickle and some chips, thanks."

When they got back and tucked into their food Vivi began playing her game. She flashed her cleavage or legs "accidentally" several times and made sure she got a messy sandwich so she was constantly having to lick her fingers and wipe her mouth. Luke kept giggling, his shorts showing he knew what she was up to, and appreciating the show. Calum tried to ignore her, but Vivi saw him shift in his seat several times.

After dinner, Vivi slipped out of her robe before she stood up to clear the table.

"DON'T get up," there was a threat in her voice.

She wrapped the remaining half of each sandwich, bending over for each one, pretending like she couldn't feel two pairs of eyes following her into the kitchen. Putting everything away, she walked into the bigger of the two bedrooms in the cottage. Leaning back out the door, she found them both still on the couch waiting for her signal.

"Move the coffee table over by the window so we've got room. Make sure the curtains and blinds are shut tight. I'll be right back" she called out, and they scrambled to their feet.

"Strip down to your boxers, both of you." Vivi watched as they undressed, both of them semi-erect, and Calum looking nervous.

"Babe, you gotta trust me," Vivi winked at him from her seat in the big recliner. "Just a little game to get everything started. Okay, stand in front of the couch stand so you can see each other and still see me."

She perched on the edge of the chair, peeling off her tank top to reveal the black lace bra underneath. "Here's the game, I'm going to see which one of you two can hold out the longest, hands behind your back, you're not allowed to touch yourself at all. Got it?"

They both nodded, and she stood up. Going to Luke first, she traced her nails down his chest, tugging lightly at his nipples, before trailing down his stomach, and over the fabric of his boxer briefs. Vivi smiled when she felt his cock twitch against her hand.

She repeated the same actions with Cal but scraping his skin with a little more force and pressing her breasts into his chest as she grabbed his dick and gave it a quick tug, feeling the fabric getting wet against her palm.

She went back and forth several times, kissing Luke's chest, nibbling on Calum's collarbone, tongue on skin, teeth grazing flesh, her hands dipping under their clothes, fingers lightly stroking their length until both men were completely aroused and squirming under her touch.

Vivi then positioned herself so she was standing in front of Luke, facing Calum. "Sweet boy, take your boxers off, and then give me your hands." Luke did as he was told as she unhooked her bra and pulled down her shorts, tossing them aside. She took his hands in hers, bringing them to her breasts while pressing her ass back against his dick. Luke stifled a moan and Calum's eyebrows shot up, dark eyes glazed over with lust, watching Vivi grind against Luke while he played with her dark nipples.

She didn't want Luke to get too close yet, so she pulled his hands away after about a minute before walking over to Calum face to face, her breasts brushing his skin.

"I want you naked," Vivi ordered, and he didn't protest or talk back. She began to kiss down his jawline to his neck, alternating between feathery light pecks and wet sucking kisses, sometimes with teeth. Moving down his chest and abdomen before kneeling in front of him, she stopped close enough that he could feel her breath warm on his cock.

A strangled moan escaped his lips as she hovered there. She knew Calum would be easier to break, as he didn't have the patience Luke did. She took Calum's dick in her mouth, first just the tip then feeling it slide down her throat. Vivi tried not to gag on Calum's thickness as he fucked her face. Just as he got a rhythm going she pulled back, and Calum cursed under his breath.

She walked behind Luke, her hand closing around his length, stroking him slowly. Luke whined loudly and thrust against her hand before regaining control.

"Sorry Miss Vivi," he whispered, but she was watching Calum over his shoulder.

She used her nails against his chest and his back as she heard Luke's breath getting quicker, but she could see Calum's throat working with desire and irritation watching her with Luke.

When it was Calum's turn she leaned her back against his chest grinding against his body, feeling the heat and friction crackle between them. He snapped, grabbing her hips and grinding his dick against her, squeezing her plump cheeks around his cock until Vivi felt him explode onto her back.

"You lose." Vivi turned to face him.

"I don't care, I'll take the punishment," Calum saw the smirk and knew what she was about to say.

"Get on your knees and make me cum with your tongue," She all but gasped the last words as Calum already kneeling in front of her.

Yanking her thong down to her ankles, Calum buried his tongue between her soaked folds, grinding his nose against her clit and letting her fuck his face.

Vivi watched Luke watch her, his hands still behind his back, his dick hard and twitching against his stomach. So pretty and so submissive, but Calum's fingers interrupted her thoughts, pushing inside her. Her eyes rolled back and her hands clawed at his short silver strands as he inserted three long fingers, spreading her pussy open and hitting her g spot while the tip of his tongue fluttered against her clit. Nobody was as good as Calum with their mouth, and he knew it. He maneuvered her leg over his shoulder without taking his lips from her skin. Her knees were starting to shake and Calum wanted to hold her up. When her breath hitched in her throat and Vivi moaned his name, he knew he had her on the edge. His fingers pumped her furiously as his lips wrapped around her clit as she rode his face to a shattering climax. Calum kept going, feeling her juices drip down his wrist and chin until she begged him to stop.

Taking a minute to catch her breath Vivi had to collect herself to reward her sweet blonde haired, blue eyed sub.

Vivi brushed her fingers softly against Luke's thighs as Calum came up behind him. Calum's firm hands rubbing his neck and shoulders as Vivi played with his dick. He groaned and threw his head back, resting it on Cal's shoulder when she squeezed his balls before pulling his cock straight out and giving it a slap.

She did it again, harder this time, enjoying Luke's moans from the pleasure and pain.

Calum walked away for a second as Vivi got on her knees in front of him. She sucked hickeys on his inner thighs before swirling her tongue across his balls, taking them one at a time into her mouth. Kissing her way up his long shaft, Luke felt Calum's hands on his ass and a lubed finger working into his tight hole.

"Relax Luke," Calum's voice was husky in his ear as Vivi began to suck him off. She bobbed her head slowly and Calum wrapped an arm around Luke's chest as he played with his ass. The combination of the warm wetness of Vivi's mouth on his cock and the stretch of Cal's fingers had Luke trembling between them. Vivi took him all the way down, gagging slightly, pumping him with her hand when she came back up for air. They worked together in rhythm, driving Luke closer and closer, his moans growing louder, and his legs weaker. By now Calum had slipped in a second finger and Vivi was deep throating Luke's entire cock and tugging gently on his balls. It was too much Luke erupted down her throat as Cal pressed into him milking his orgasm. Luke's knees went out and Calum had to hold him up as they took him to the point of whimpering from overstimulation. Calum eased Luke down onto his knees and went to get towels for everyone.

After they'd gotten cleaned up and had a snack, Vivi crawled into Luke's bed for some cuddles and aftercare. They discussed the plan for tomorrow and how Luke needed to prepare himself. Next thing anyone knew, they were both fast asleep. Calum was annoyed he'd be sleeping alone. She could have fun and games with Luke, but she belonged in Calum's bed at the end of the night.

********

Calum woke up to the smell of perfume and warm soft skin sliding against his. Vivi was naked and crawling into bed with him. With kisses on his chest and neck, her tongue on his nipples and her teeth on his ear he was moaning and reaching for her before he was even completely awake.

Calum pulled her on top of him, her breasts against his chest, his teeth nipping down her neck as he whispered, "please ride me, baby, missed you last night."

Vivi straddled him and sank herself all the way down on his cock, wiggling her ass as she did. Calum grinned and slapped her ass before gripping her hips as she bounced on him.

"Let me see you touch yourself while you ride me," Calum groaned loudly, and she squeezed him with her walls. She had one hand on her clit, the other on his chest as her nails dug into his skin. Vivi rocked her hips, delighting in the feeling of fullness as Calum hit all the right spots. Calum thrust his hips upwards hard and fast, his powerful hands around her waist as he fucked her hard. She could feel her orgasm getting close when Calum slammed her down onto his cock and came hard, his hips bucking as he released inside of her.

He rolled her over onto her side and pulled out of her with a ragged breath. Stumbling as he got out of bed, he headed to the bathroom and left her on the bed, frustrated and confused.

"What the fuck Cal?" She called after him.

"Didn't think you needed me now that you've got Luke?" He shot back at her.

"Are you serious? You fucking dickhead…. I'll do it myself then," Vivi was furious.

She leapt off the bed and rummaged through her bags, pulling out a beaded anal toy to use as a dildo. Nude, she walked out to the living room where Luke was eating cereal and watching TV. Tossing a towel on the couch, Vivi sat down next to him. He raised his eyebrows, but before he could say a word, she shushed him.

"You can watch but not touch or talk, and ignore Calum," she ordered him and he nodded, taking another bite of frosted flakes. Cal had left her dripping and frustrated so getting the toy in took no real effort and she began to fuck herself. It wasn't as thick or as good as Calum's cock, but the bumpy texture was mind-blowing.

Calum came out of the bedroom looking for her, stopping when he saw her on the couch, her bare pussy exposed pleasuring herself.

Luke was pretending to watch TV as he ate his cereal, but he kept stealing glances at Cal and watching Vivi in the mirror.

Calum walked over to the couch but she stuck her leg out, stopping him with her foot on his chest.

"You had your chance," she sneered. "You will not touch me for the rest of the day. I'll allow you to watch…. From over there," Vivi pointed her toes towards the plush chair across the room.

Calum frowned at her but knew better than to press his luck after the stunt he'd pulled. As he slumped into the chair, he glanced at Luke who refused to meet his eyes.

Vivi's moans drew his attention back to her as she worked the toy faster inside her. The slick sounds of her wetness filling the room as both men watched with desire. Knowing they were watching just made it hotter as she let out breathy little moans and whimpers as she felt the orgasm she'd been denied building again. Vivi slapped her clit before rubbing circles with her fingers as she fucked herself harder. She could hear Luke's heavy breathing next to her and saw the bulge in his shorts, but she didn't care right now. She was only focused on how good she felt clenching around the toy, the sensation of the beads sending her over the edge.

"Oh fuck" she threw her head back and her walls contracted with her orgasm. She didn't stop and kept touching herself until she couldn't take it anymore. The towel was soaked and her thighs were drenched, and her legs were shaking. Luke set his bowl down on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch.

Vivi laid her head in his lap and told him to stroke her back and play with her hair. Calum started to say something but instead got up and went back into the bedroom, slamming the door shut.

***

Vivi went to the beach for a few hours with Luke until it just got too hot. She expected Calum to join them at some point, but he never showed up. After they got settled under their beach umbrella Luke finally screwed his courage up to ask her what happened with Calum that morning. Vivi hesitated because she was embarrassed to tell anyone how Calum behaved, but Luke was in the middle of the argument anyway, so it was only fair.

"And then he just got up and left me lying on the bed. I wanna say high and dry, but that wasn't the case. I don't get why he acts like such a jealous brat sometimes." Vivi buried her face in her hands after she finished her story, hating that she'd let him upset her.

Luke sat up and pulled her hands away before tilting her chin so she met his calm blue eyes. "Please don't let that dumbass make you cry. I'll talk to him because he can't treat you like that, because he's jealous. He likes you so much." Vivi shook her head, but Luke wouldn't let her speak. "Look at me angel," Luke's long fingers brushed her jawline and he could see the pain behind her grey-green eyes. "You're a smart woman, you know damn well he likes you or you wouldn't be sleeping in his bed most nights. I think Ashton has been teasing him a bit lately, and it's gotten Cal in his own head. You live with two men who adore you, but we're idiots sometimes." He kissed her on the forehead before he settled back into his chair. "That was quite a show this morning. You're hot when you're mad," Luke teased, grinning at her.

"Thanks Luke," Vivi squeezed his hand, feeling her mood lighten up. She would not let Calum ruin this weekend.

When they came back to the house Calum was huffy and pouting, and Vivi was in no mood for his bullshit.

"Are you really going to ignore me all day?" Calum snipped at her.

"If you're going to stay in this mood, then Yes, Absolutely! You have been pouting this entire trip, and it's childish and silly. Then you pulled that shit this morning because I fell asleep in Luke's bed? You're better than this. You know how things are with Luke, we're not doing this again." Vivi put her hands on her hips, glaring at Calum.

He puffed his chest and drew himself up to his full height, but when he met her eyes, his bravado crumbled. He dropped his head and spoke into his chest in a voice so low she could barely hear him.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm appalled that I acted like that towards you. I got jealous. Sometimes it bothers me when Luke gets all of your attention and I missed sleeping with you last night," he mumbled. "I think I need to look at it as sharing Luke between us instead of sharing you with Luke."

"What did you just say?" Viviana stopped cold.

He rubbed the back of his neck, refusing to look at her, "I really like you, and I got jealous of Luke getting so much attention. I like you a lot, and Luke is one of my best friends. I've got an amazing thing here if I could just get over what others think."

"Did Ashton say something?" She asked and Calum nodded, still looking at the floor.

"He just keeps making cracks and stupid jokes," Calum sighed, hating himself for letting it get to him. "And Luke is easier to deal with than I am, I couldn't blame you if you wanted to be with him."

Vivi rolled her eyes and crossed the kitchen to grab his face in her hands. "You're such a dumbass, and Ashton can go fuck himself. Babe, if I didn't like you I wouldn't be in your bed, screaming your name, every night you're in town. I'm not seeing anyone else, or fucking anyone else, it's just you. There's no need to be jealous" She kissed him and he pressed his body against hers so she could feel his growing bulge. She reached down and dug her nails through the fabric of his pants. "No way Cal, I'm still mad from this morning."

"Let me make it up to you, I want to taste you," he purred in her ear.

"You'd like that too much," she smirked, pushing away. "If you behave the rest of the day, we'll see what you get when I'm done with Luke's birthday present. Now you should really go apologize to Luke."

Calum prepped the plug for Luke and helped him get it in. That always got Luke hard, and since Vivi told Luke he couldn't touch himself Calum decided to take care of him to make up for his dickish behavior.

It surprised Luke when he dropped to his knees and took his cock into his mouth. He put his hands behind his back as he was forbidden from touching without permission. They were in Luke's room with the door open, and Luke knew Vivi could see and hear them. He was trying not to be loud, but Cal took him all the way down until his nose tickled his belly and he was gagging. The groan that escaped his lips brought a shadow across the door. Luke didn't look up, instead keeping his eyes on the tattooed hand gripping his length. Calum began alternating between stroking Luke's cock roughly with his hand and sucking it, running his tongue flat along the length. He reached around, jiggling the plug while his lips concentrated around the ridge of the shaft. The roughness of Cal's fingers followed by his warm greedy mouth and soft puffy lips tipped Luke over the edge, his knees shaking as he poured himself down his throat.

Calum pulled himself up, trailing kisses up Luke's abdomen and chest, praising him for being so understanding and good.

"Clean yourself up Luke, and we'll get a late lunch," Cal pecked him on the lips and made his way out of the room.

Vivi was in the doorway, smirking at him, and did not try to move out of his way. She made him squeeze past her as she pressed her ass against his erection while pretending to ignore him.

Calum wasn't having any of that, grabbing her hips and backing her against the doorframe.

"Are we really gonna play this game sweetheart?" Calum's voice was husky as he leaned in to talk to her.

Vivi put her other hand to his bare chest, letting her nails dig into his skin.

"Maybe you shouldn't have started it then. This is Luke's day, not yours. When I'm done with him I've got something very special planned for you," Vivi smirked at him and slipped away from him with a wink.

The rest of the afternoon Vivi and Calum teased, tickled and tormented Luke. Calum kept playing with his cock through his shorts on the couch. Vivi snuck up on him in the kitchen, edging him in the kitchen by running a small wand against his crotch and thighs until Luke was both frustrated and ecstatic.

Calum did his best to ignore his own arousal, but the frustration was showing. Vivi noticed he was smoking too many cigarettes, and she almost felt bad. Then she remembered Calum's antics that morning and her surprise.

She took her time getting ready for that night's scene. Luxuriating in her bath, stretching and soaking her muscles and giving her skin a good scrub, leaving her smooth and rose-scented. Vivi pulled her dark hair up and away from her face while letting her long waves fall down her back. She donned a black corset and ruffled boy shorts, both trimmed in bright blue satin. She did her makeup and laced up her black suede thigh-high boots with matching blue ribbon.

Both guys were seated at the kitchen bar with a drink in hand. Vivi insisted they both dress up for the evening, dress pants and button-ups. Luke wore a blue shirt with black flat front dress pants, and Calum was in all black with a jacket over his trademark tank top. Their eyes went wide when they saw her, and Calum let out a low whistle. Vivi couldn't help but grin at their reactions, and she was pleased to see they'd set everything up to her specifications.

They'd pushed most of the furniture in the living room to the one side of the room. They placed a tall wooden bar stool with no arms or back, directly under a ceiling-mounted hook. Several feet to the right of the hook was a full-length mirror so Luke could watch her work. To the left was a leather recliner directly in the eyeline of a mirror. She crossed the room for a closer look, setting her bag of toys and her drink on a small table nearby. She glanced back towards the guys who were watching her intently.

"Calum," she spoke, and he walked towards her. She guided him over to the chair before reaching up to cup his jaw. She pulled him down towards her, giving him a quick kiss before capturing his plump bottom lip between her teeth. He hissed, and she backed away simultaneously, giving his chest a gentle push.

"Sit," Vivi grinned at him. "I think you'll like the show."

*******

"Luke, come have a seat," Vivi patted the stool and rummaged through the bag. She pulled out leather wrist shackles bound together with a short steel chain and a studded collar with a lock. His blue eyes went wide with shock, glancing up briefly to meet her eyes. Vivi nodded, and Luke giggled before regaining his composure.

"Please, Miss Vivi" he bent his head down so she could lock the collar around his throat. Vivi had him slip the chain up and over the hook before leaning in and unbuttoning his shirt. Once he was shirtless, she shackled his wrists together in front of his body before raising his hands to slip the chain over the hook. Next, she pulled out a blindfold and Luke frowned at her.

"Only for a bit sweet boy, I'll take it off before I fuck you," Vivi gave him a kiss on the cheek as she covered his eyes.

Luke was a big boy, tall, with a broad chest and back. She traced patterns on his back, letting her nails tickle him and then digging in a bit for a little pain. Down his arms, and across his chest, leaving faint red scratches and goosebumps on his pale skin. She let her hands wander down, caressing the growing bulge in his pants.

She could see Calum still watching her in the mirror as she lit the candle she pulled out from her bag of tricks. She tested the wax on her own wrist first before dripping red wax onto his chest before blowing on it to increase the sensation.

Luke hissed, but it turned into a moan as she kept going. Vivi trailed the wax over his shoulders, letting it run. The bright wax vividly contrasted with his ivory skin. He moaned louder and rolled his hips as Vivi plucked a half-melted ice cube from her drink, rubbing it lightly over the drips. She moved in a circle, working around his chest, arms, shoulders and back. The hot sting of the wax, the chill of the ice, and then Vivi would lightly scrape the wax off his skin with her nails when it hardened. It was sensory overload and Luke was straining against his restraints, trying to anticipate where the next drop would land. Vivi paused, noticing Luke was sweating and starting to whimper. "How's my sweet boy?" Vivi asked, stroking his cheek.

"So good Miss Vivi, thank you," Luke turned his head towards her voice.

She pulled the stool up behind him and unhooked his wrists from the ceiling, lowering his arms. He sat, and she handed him a bottle of water, "two-minute break," she announced and Luke nodded. Vivi walked over and stood between Calum's outstretched legs, her eyes held his as she straddled him.

"Hands behind your back," she ordered, Calum groaned but did as he was told.

Her lips met his in a passionate kiss, her hands in his hair as she was grinding herself against his cock straining up through his trousers. Calum fought every urge to touch her, knowing she'd stop if he did. The way she was rubbing against his dick would make him cum in his pants, and the way she was nibbling along his ear and jawline had him breathless.

An increasingly loud beeping noise interrupted the mood. As Vivi climbed off of him Calum groaned and tried to pull her back to him. She brushed him off and went back to Luke. Shutting off the alarm on her phone, Vivi lifted the cover from Luke's eyes momentarily. She always marveled at how bright and blue his eyes were, and now they were fixed on her awaiting instruction before she slid the blindfold down again.

Vivi felt her legs trembling with arousal and excitement. Between playtime with Luke and making out with Calum, she was so turned on it was distracting her.

"Get on your knees," her voice came out a ragged whisper. Luke knelt in front of her, hands still chained together in front of him. Vivi grabbed his blonde curls and saw his lips part in anticipation. "No sweet boy, you're not going to do anything just hold completely still. If you move, you'll be punished."

Vivi pushed his face into her now soaked boy shorts. Gripping the back of his head, she ground her clothed core against him. His nose bumping against her clit as she bucked her hips, moaning the friction. She caught sight of Calum, his tongue darting across his lips watching them, wanting to join in. Vivi shook her head at him as she greedily sought her own pleasure. She felt Luke stifle a moan as she jerked his head to the side to get a better angle. Her breath was becoming more rapid and shallow. Little cries escaping her lips as she found a rhythm.

Calum found himself ready to burst, watching Vivi get herself off. However, what caught Calum off guard was how much it turned him on watching Luke hold himself in the position she needed, his hands folded in his lap, letting her use him any way she pleased. The dynamic between them blew his mind. Vivi was so sexy and formidable, but ultimately tender and caring, making sure Luke was always taken care of. The way Luke trusted her completely to bind and blindfold him, Calum saw the power in his submission. He watched her hips roll and Calum ached knowing she was really close. 

Vivi held onto Luke desperately trying to hold her balance as she felt her orgasm hit her, Luke momentarily disobeyed her bringing his arms up to steady her and shaking his head to increase the sensations as she came. She stood there for a moment catching her breath, as both men held perfectly still, not wanting to spoil the moment. Calum was afraid if he tried to get up, he'd cum in his pants from the slightest friction against his skin.

"I told you to hold still," Vivi's tone was sharp, but Luke held back a grin. He shivered a bit in anticipation of his punishment. Vivi hooked her fingers through his collar and pulled him to his feet, quickly undoing his belt and dropping his pants. She pulled the stool closer, before positioning Luke so he was bent over it with his ass in the air. Calum could see the sparkle of the pink gemstone plug Vivi had inserted earlier as she reached into her bag and pulled out a black flogger.

"Count for me, Luke," Vivi let the ends of the flogger trail across his back before raising it up. Calum jumped at the sound of leather slapping skin as Vivi brought the whip down.

"One," Luke moaned.

Vivi went up to ten, rubbing the pink stripes beginning to show on his pale skin with her hand, soothing him as he counted each blow.

She kept him bent over the stool, standing behind him, pressing her thighs against his ass. She cupped his cheeks, giving them a playful smack. Massaging them with one hand while reaching around to wrap her hand around his cock. Luke stifled a moan when she squeezed his cock, pumping it slightly. Her fingers trailed down to the plug and slowly wiggled it out, enjoying the whimpers Luke couldn't restrain.

Vivi stepped aside as she reached into the bag, and Calum recognized the beaded toy from this morning. She drizzled some lube onto it and eased it gently into Luke's waiting ass.

"It's ok sweetie, you don't have to be quiet. I know you've been waiting for this," Vivi told him, and Luke moaned loudly.

Vivi worked the toy in, stretching his ass further. Each bead was larger than the one before.

"Thank you, Miss Vivi, mmmmmmm feels so good," Luke’s voice was breathy and ecstatic as she pushed the biggest one in. She glanced up at Calum's reflection in the mirror. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees watching her with intense desire. He caught her eye and winked, causing Vivi to press her thighs together as her pussy fluttered.

Turning her attention back to Luke, she began to fuck him with the toy and his moans got louder. She reached around and grabbed his cock firmly at the base. "You can't cum until I say so," Vivi instructed and Luke nodded.

She used her thumb to turn a dial at the base of the toy and it vibrated. Luke cursed loudly and pushed his hips back towards her, but Vivi held on.

"Not yet," she teased tightening her grip knowing he was so close that it was almost painful for him.

His thighs were shaking as she worked the vibe in and out of his tight hole, his words getting incoherent as he fought to hold back his orgasm.

Vivi smiled and kissed his shoulder, "Happy Birthday Luke, you're such a good boy."

She turned the dial up, increasing the vibration and wiggling the toy as she stroked his cock. Luke bucked his hips and cried out loudly when his orgasm hit him hard. Vivi continued pumping him until he was whimpering before turning off the toy and letting go of his sticky cock.

"Don't move, give me a second," she whispered.

She wiped her hands on the towel on the table next to the bag before removing the toy slowly, eliciting more grunts from Luke. She wrapped it in the towel, removed his blindfold, and handed Luke a second towel to clean himself up a bit.

Luke wiped off the stool and his stomach before sitting down and chugging a bottle of water. "Oh my God, Miss Vivi, that was amazing. Thank you," Luke praised her.

"We're not done yet," Vivi teased, pulling out a leather harness from her bag. Luke's eyes lit up, and she laughed, "Think you can take more?"

Luke grinned at her, eyes bright," yes ma'am," he replied, nodding eagerly.

She held up two choices, "blue or black?" She asked him and he pointed to the blue, 6 inches long, thick with a curved tip.

Luke knelt and helped her into harness kissing up her thighs as he did. Vivi put a towel down before she positioned Luke back over the stool but at a different angle so he could watch them fucking in the mirror and she could see Calum. She lubed toy and teased Luke's hole until he whined and pushed back against her.

"Greedy boy," she laughed giving his ass a smack before easing the tip in, "go ahead fuck yourself on my cock."

Luke moaned and began bouncing his hips for her. The movement made Vivi's panties brush against her clit. She bit her lip, fighting it, and glancing at Calum. She wanted to wait to cum until she had him inside of her. Vivi took back control, sinking balls deep into Luke. She looked in the mirror to see Luke's face a picture of bliss as she fucked him with short swift strokes. She switched the vibe on and she knew Luke wouldn't hold out long but that the orgasm would be intense. She kept her rhythm steady and slipped a finger vibe on so she could jerk the head of Luke's cock.

When he felt the combination of vibrations from her filling his ass and teasing the underside of his dick Luke started grunting and growling in a way neither Vivi or Calum had heard before.

"Want me to stop," Vivi checked with him.

"NO," he choked out before trailing off with a curse and a whine.

Calum watched Luke come undone from Vivi's skills, and he was practically drooling. She looked hotter than he'd ever thought possible. Luke shouted and Calum snapped out of his daze. He watched Luke's knees give out and his eyes roll back, and Calum was worried for a second that he'd fainted.

Luke was panting and seeing stars. He thought he'd passed out for just a second. Every nerve in his body was tingling and as she pulled out of him he felt little orgasm aftershock shudders. Regaining his senses, Luke was still feeling very floaty; his legs were spongy feeling. He was sleepy, but he felt amazing. He wanted water, and he was a little hungry, but he wanted to be good to Miss Vivi for being so good to him.

"Miss" he raised his head, his eyes focusing on her looking down at him with concern.

"Yes, my sweet," Vivi asked her hands stroking his back and his sides.

Luke stood up, still a bit shaky, "I'm exhausted Miss, can you help me to my room?"

Vivi looked at Luke, and suddenly Calum was by their side.

"I'll clean up while you get him to bed," Calum told her, handing Luke a bottle of Gatorade.

"Thanks mate, she's exceptional Cal, try to hang on to this one," Luke mumbled.

"I'm trying," Calum laughed, "happy birthday mate."

"Thanks Cal, for everything," Luke smiled before leaning on Vivi a bit.

Calum leaned in and kissed Vivi's neck, “if you're not back in twenty minutes I'm walking in there and pulling you out of that bed.”

********

Vivi stroked Luke's hair and shoulders for several minutes, letting him settle in before he turned to her with an enormous smile.

"Viv that was fucking incredible, thank you for the best birthday ever. I will barely be able to sit tomorrow, but it was so worth it. I know you want to take care of me, but I'm so good right now. I'm sleepy and you've got Calum worked up. He really likes you, you know. Go take care of yourself, I'm gonna try to get some sleep if you two aren't too loud."

Vivi kissed his forehead and slid out of bed. She turned the fan on high for some white noise and pointed in towards his bed.

She'd barely left Luke's room before Calum was all over her. She gasped as his hands clasped her waist, pressing her against the wall as his thigh forced her legs apart. His erection rubbed against her as his lips crashed onto hers. Viv met him with an equal ferocity, squirming against him as their tongues tangled. Calum pulled back, breathing heavily, his eyes raking down her body as he undid the hooks on her corset. Vivi's hands fumbled at the buttons on his shirt, impatient and needing to feel his skin against hers.

"You're not in charge right now, princess," Calum pulled her hands away from his chest with a smirk.

Whipping off his belt, he wrapped it around her wrists and walked her over to the stool. He lifted her on the chair and looped his belt over the ceiling hook. He tossed her corset to the side before tugging her boy shorts down. 

He trailed his fingers along the soft skin along her inner thighs, each time getting closer and closer to her heated core.

"Damn babe, you're so fucking wet," he grinned as he edged his hand higher, grazing along her folds. Calum pressed two fingers inside her, causing Viv to whimper and buck her hips against him.

"Calum," she whined, getting desperate.

"You're so good dishing it out, but you can't take it." He curled his fingers, feeling his cock twitching in response to her moans.

He pulled back, meeting Viv's in dark eyes as he placed his fingers in his mouth, savoring her sweetness as he shed his clothes. "There's so much I want to do but-"

"I need you Calum, I need you fucking me right now," Vivi cut in and Calum grinned.

"So fucking bossy, but I need you just as bad," he admitted.

Calum wrapped his hands around her thighs, wrapped her thighs around his waist, and slipped his cock inside with ease. Vivi hissed at the fullness. She'd been waiting all night for this, and he already had her so close to the edge. She knew Calum wouldn't be able to hold out long either, so they didn't try. He pounded into her hard and fast. Her breath hot in his ear, driving him on. She arched her back pushing up towards his mouth, warm and rough on her now exposed full heavy breasts as she kept grinding her hips against him, meeting each stroke.

Calum's breath was ragged in her ear, "fuck, fuuuucccckkk you feel so good babe."

Vivi just responded, "Harder, harder."

Calum slammed into her. He felt her clench around his cock and heard her whimper the way she always did when she was close. He felt her pulse racing under his lips as he kissed the spot on her neck he knew made her moan. Her entire body shuddered with her orgasm as she clawed at the belt restraining her hands. Vivi moaned in his ear while he kissed her neck through her climax. Calum wasn't far behind. His hips stuttered into her, his fingers dug into her skin as Calum kissed her passionately before pulling out at the last second, spilling himself out onto their stomachs. He buried his face in her neck as he gently set her back down on the stool. He hadn't realized he'd been holding her up and was sure he left fingertip bruises on her legs.

"Somebody got all worked up," Vivi teased as they untangled their bodies. She pulled at the belt expecting Calum to get her down, but the wicked expression on his face told her she wasn't going anywhere.

"After that show you put on, who wouldn't?" Calum kicked his pants out of the way, grabbing his boxers and pulling them back up. He stepped back over to her, pressing his forehead to hers before pulling back so he could meet her eyes. " I get it now babe. This isn't about sharing you with Luke. It's about sharing Luke between us. Why get jealous when I could have fun. We all know I'm your favorite, anyway." He smiled back at her as he walked over to the table where she now noticed he'd cleaned up the toys and everything. He'd even refilled the water bottle and made them each a fresh drink. He held it out to her, placing the straw against her lips. The taste of tequila and lime never tasted better.

After a few sips, he set it back down and pulled something out of her bag. He walked around her in a circle, admiring her.

"Do you know how sexy you look right now? I like you in nothing but boots, dangling from the ceiling and all mine for the taking." He stood behind her, "open your legs wide for me baby," his teeth grazed her ear as he spoke. She did as she was told, trembling with anticipation.

Calum had her rechargeable wand in his hand. He clicked it on the lowest speed and held it against her sex. His other hand roamed her body, running his fingers up her sides, soft sensual strokes occasionally pinching her hips or twisting her nipples making her squeal. His lips were on her skin, finding his favorite spots. His plump lips kissing, biting, and sucking her skin along her chest and throat in a slow teasing game. Vivi was breathless with pleasure, but Calum wouldn't let her get too close. If he heard her breathing pick up, he'd move the wand away.

"Already so impatient, tonight is just getting started. Don't think I didn't notice that plug in your pretty ass. Luke won't be the only one walking funny tomorrow." He switched the wand up a speed and tapped it directly on her clit ten times, making her whine and squirm against him. He then pulled it away, using it against her inner thighs. He kept repeating this, teasing and tormenting both of them as Vivi could feel Calum's erection pressing into her back.

Vivi's voice was high and breathy "my arms are getting tingly babe, please can I cum?"

He nodded and moved the wand back where she needed it. She felt her climax start to build between the wand and Calum peppering her neck with kisses, but then he stopped again.

She protested until he got on his knees in front of her. His biceps curled around her legs as he lifted her thighs onto his shoulders, positioning himself so he could see her face. He slowly lapped at her sensitive clit, letting his tongue flatten out before flicking the tip of his tongue like butterfly wings.

"You can cum from just this. I know you can," he teased continuing his slow steady rhythm.

Viv felt it building, the knot forming in her belly, every nerve ending feeling stretched under her skin focusing only on Calum's tongue. She whined, wanting his fingers, wanting more friction but he laughed at her and kept going. Her whines grew higher and louder as Calum edged her higher and higher. When Calum felt her start to tremble, he didn't hold back sucking her clit between his soft lips as her thighs clamped around his head. He was greedily working her through an orgasm that had her trembling against his face.

Calum stood up, untied her wrists and rubbed her arms to get the feeling back, kissing the top of her head as he did. Vivi smiled at him and her lips found his chest, leaving a trail of fervent kisses on his skin before reaching up and pulling him down into a kiss, tasting herself on his tongue.

"Let me make you cum now, baby," Vivi purred when she broke the kiss.

"What do you mean" Calum raised his eyebrows at her.

"Aren't you curious about my new toys?" She teased.

"I thought you got those for Luke," he confessed.

"Toys are toys babe," she reached into the bag pulling out a string of black anal beads. "Let's give these a try."

Calum hesitated but then winked at her, "fuck it, why not? If you say so, babe."

She bent him over the stool the way she had Luke and worked his ass open with her lubed fingers, playing with his balls and teasing his cock.

The beads were the size of grapes and she fed them into Calum's ass one by one, each one making him gasp.

"That feels full babe, it's a little uncomfortable," he said after she got five worked in.

She popped one back out slowly, and Calum moaned. "I'm going to ride you and pull these out as you cum," Vivi told him, giving his ass cheek a pinch.

Calum stood up and Vivi bent over wiggling her ass up at him, "Can you help me get this out?" she asked her most innocent voice.

Calum groaned and smacked her ass, watching it jiggle. He loved her curves and the way her body felt against his. He eased the plug out while at the same time his long fingers played with her pussy. He wanted to fuck her bent over like that, but he obeyed and laid down on the blanket she'd pulled off the couch. She climbed on top of him, setting a remote and her wand next to them. She eased the tip of his cock into her lubed hole, slowly taking him into her ass. Calum groaned at the tightness and she sank down on his cock, resisting the urge to thrust up inside her. His fingers slid into her pussy, rubbing her clit. Vivi shivered at the feeling of being completely owned by Calum in that moment, his dick stretching her ass while his fingers moved inside her, and the way he was looking up at her was making different parts of her flutter. She rode him faster, getting used to the stretch. This wasn't about how long they could go tonight. No, it was about making Calum cum harder than he ever had in his life. With that, she reached back and popped the first bead out.

"Fuck babe, so good," Calum groaned underneath her.

She scraped her nails down his chest before clicking the remote and grabbing the wand. Everything started buzzing at once. The beads in his ass and the wand on her clit, Calum's hips jerked involuntarily and his mouth was hanging open at the unexpected sensation.

"Vivi fuck, don't stop, fuck me babe" Calum was a mess and Vivi was shocked at how much pleasure her body could experience. Much quicker than she expected, her orgasm crashed over her, gushing on Calum's fingers, but he wouldn't let up until she'd had two. He held still for a second until she'd caught her breath and started riding him again.

Calum's nails were digging into her legs and from the little grunts rising from the back of his throat, she knew he was close. She increased the speed of the vibration and popped another bead out as she rode him harder. She popped the next one out as he began to cum, making him slap the floor with his hand and yell out a curse. She kept riding him, squeezing his cock, milking it as she pulled the last two out, each one causing him to cry out as his hips jerked wildly making her cum again.

They lay there together, both drenched and completely unable to move. She'd collapsed on his chest and he cuddled her when he could move.

He kissed her forehead, "you're so good to me baby, you're the most incredible, sexy, gorgeous woman I've ever known."

"Leave it to you to say something romantic while your dick is still in my ass," Vivi teased kissing him, "but yeah I like you too Cal."

A series of beeps from the kitchen interrupted the moment.

"Luke, are you making food?" Vivi cracked up.

"Yeah sorry, but Calum was loud and woke me up, and I'm STARVING," Luke called out from the kitchen.

"Make us something too," Calum yelled back before kissing her again.

"Snack, then bed, we've got to clean up before we leave tomorrow," Vivi got up and headed to the bedroom for their robes.

"Whoever wakes up first has to go down on the other one," Calum smirked at her

"Deal," Vivi tossed him his robe and headed to the kitchen. "We both know you're the early riser."


End file.
